The Story Kakashi Chose
by ladyaymie
Summary: Kakashi finds a fanfiction in a bookstore to share with his students on ShareAStory Day... Note: This is a PARODY. No offense to anyone! R&R!
1. KakashixOC

**A/N: No offense to anyone! This is my first fanfic so don't kill me please! HIDES **

Kakashi was in a bookstore browsing through the shelves of Icha Icha books when something caught his eye! It was pink. It was fluffy. And fairly hideous!

"Eh?" Kakashi stuck out his long arm and pulled the diary-like thing off the shelf.

_My journey 2 the wOrLd Uv nArUtO_, was written across the front in curvy, sparkly, glittery font (sorry if your story happens to have the same title). The silver-haired jounin lifted one eyebrow and cautiously turned to the first page.

_Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and SMUDEakashSMUDGE are single ninjas with no thought for love. But when four girls from earth fall into their world, will they change their minds? SMUDGE SasukexOC GaaraxOC NejixOC _

"I wonder what the smudges say?" Kakashi squinted with his one eye at the ugly mark on the page. Then he shrugged and flipped to the next page, labeled 'Chapter One.' "At least she didn't misspell anything."

_Me and my friends Sophitia, Mizu, and Willow were walking home from school. Sophitia was talking about how thekewt guy in her class had flireted with her this morning. He told her she had beautiful hair, and the rest of us knew this is true. Sophitia is 5'6". She has long golden curls that shine when the sun hits them, and big blue eyes that sparkle when she laughs. She is also athletic and funny. Mizu is 5'4" and petite and pretty. She has wavy red hair and a pretty cherry pout. Her eyes are hazel. Willow is 5'5" and has dark brown hair and white eyes. She is very smart and her smile can make anyone happy. I am 5'8" with blue-black hair and red eyes. Many people have told me my eyes are unusual, but that is because I have a deep, dark secret. _

"Oh no, I think I see where this is leading." Kakashi remarked, shaking his head.

_One night when I was very young, a bunch of men broke into my house and killed my parents. Before my mother died, she told me that I am really from a place called konoha, and I possess a very powerful thing, the sharingan. Having this powerful tool allows the user to copy any technique and havean advantage over someone else. This was why the men had killed my family. After their death, I decided I had to train hard every day utnil the day I got my revenge. _

"How heartbreaking." Kakashi yawned, bored out of his mind. He slammed the book shut and was about to place it back on the shelf. He was walking away when all of a sudden an idea hit him. "Heeheehee…" He turned back around and grabbed the book.

It was Share-A-Story Day in Konoha. Every sensei had to read a book to his or her team to promote reading for fun. (Apparently, too many ninjas these days did not possess proper reading and writing skills due to lack of practice.) Kakashi had thought this was the stupidest idea in Konoha's history, and was about to blatantly refuse to participate. But now that he had this book… He patted the rectangular lump in his vest (The JOUNIN vest) and walked out of the store without paying for it (Kakashi never even paid for his beloved Icha Icha books. What makes you think he'll pay for a piece of junk like that fuzzy diary?)

* * *

The eleven genin and one chuunin of Konoha (aka Gai's, Kurenai's, Asuma's, and Kakashi's teams) were sitting on the front step of the Hokage monument, waiting patiently for their senseis to arrive with their books of choice. 

"This is stupid." Sakura said, drumming her fingers on her lap. "Why would anyone force a bunch of ninjas out of their training to go listen to a story?"

"Yeah! We're wasting time here!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and punching a fist into the air.

"Sit down, dobe. If you ask me, we're just going to end up sitting here by ourselves until nightfall. There is no way our senseis are actually going to show up to read us books." Sasuke said, sitting in his usual pose (the one with the hands clasped in front of his mouth). _Come to think of it, I don't even _want_ Kakashi to show up. Who knows what type of book he'll force us to listen to? _He shuddered inwardly at the thought._ Hours of Icha Icha Paradise. _He shuddered again.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Ino crooned, appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden (Actually, she just walked a few steps and appeared over his shoulder, but you get what I mean). "You're shivering! Are you cold?" She put her arms around him.

Sasuke gave her a death glare. She didn't seem to notice. Sakura, however, had her fists clenched, and was seething visibly.

_That Ino-pig! Taking advantage again! _

"Get your hands off of him!" She shouted, lunging at Ino and grabbing the other girl's wrist.

Immediately, there was a catfight. Hissing, clawing at each other, the works. Everyone in the other teams stopped talking to watch. Sakura had gotten her hands around Ino's neck and was starting to shake her madly. Tenten and Hinata jumped up and grabbed their friends, yanking them apart.

"You're just jealous of how appealing I am, Forehead-girl!" Ino screamed, trying to pull out of Tenten's grasp.

"You WISH you were appealing, fat-ass!" Sakura shrieked in return.

Gasps of horror and shock. And crunching noises from Chouji and his bag of chips. All of a sudden there was a poof, and Kakashi appeared (I know, I know. He doesn't really appear in poofs. - ).

"Yo!" (Insert classic Kakashi entrance pose here)

"You!" Naruto and Sakura turned and pointed at him, the latter forgetting all about the fight. "Late! Again!"

"Sorry. I was just stopping by the bookstore to pick up the book I'm sharing with you guys."

"A LIE! You were just going there to check out the new Icha Icha book!" Naruto yelled.

"No, really! I have it right here!" Kakashi pulled the pink book out of his pocket.

"AHHHHH! My eyes!" yelled Sasuke in a very out-of-character way. "The pink! It's burning! BURNING!"

Stares. Silence.

"Uhhhh… ANYWAYS…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "This is the book I have picked out for you guys. "It's a fanfiction, called, 'My Journey to the wOrLd Uv nArUtO.'"

"What? Who said this world belongs to him?" Kiba shouted in protest. Naruto glared back at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm just reading what it says." He jumped off the roof and landed in front of the eleven genin (and one chuunin). "Since Gai and the others aren't here right now, how about I just read to all of you?" (Aside: HAHAHAHAHA…)

"Sure. Ok. Whatever." from the audience.

Kakashi opened the book and began to read. The descriptions of the characters drew many raised eyebrows, especially from the girls and Neji (remember 'white eyes'?). Then when he got to the part about the red eyes and the girl possessing the Sharingan, Sasuke interrupted.

"That's impossible! Only the Uchiha clan possesses the Sharingan and they're all dead except for me (and Itachi)!"

Kakashi shrugged again. "Just reading what it says." He flipped the page. " 'Chapter Two.'"

_"A/N: I decided to let my friend write this with me giving ideas only from now on, so the story is going to switch to Mizu's point of view." _

"Why does it have to shift to Mizu's point of view?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"_We walk along laughing and talking andthen we see a weird little shed in a field and decide to go exlplore it. We're just crurious like that. Aeris tells us she will go first cuz shes just brave and she pushes open the door. Theres this flash of purple and then this old guy with a pointy hat and strange clothes comes out of nowhere and grabs aeris's hand.__Of corse we're not going to let him take our frend so we grab her arm and try to yank her back. Kbefore we kno it we feel ourselves falling and then we wake up in a place we'v never seen before. It looks like a forest. Theres a sign in the distance tho, so I read it with my eyes- _

"Well, obviously. What else are you supposed to read with? Your nose?" Ino muttered.

"_-and it says konoha._"

"I don't recall a sign saying 'Konoha' in the forest." Neji said, frowning.

"_B4 we can even get up, a guy appears. Hes tall and gorgeous with silver hair and a mask over his face. Hes wearing a headband with a silver square in the middle with a funny squiggle on it and it covers one of his beautiful eyes._"

"You're just making that up!" Naruto interrupted.

"No I'm not. Now quiet! I must continue!"

"_He smiles kindly at me and offers his arm. I grab it and he pulls me up. But im still weak from that fall so I stumble and he catches me in his strong arms- _what? _–and we gaze into each others eyes. I can see the glint of longing in his eye as he stares at me- _WHAT? I would never do that!- _'Your eyes are so beautiful.' He says softly, brushing a strand of loose hair away from my face- _THIS IS RUBBISH! FORGET IT! I'M NOT READING THIS ANYMORE!"

Kakashi flung the book down on the floor. "That's disgusting! The girl's what? Twelve?" (Shudder). He turned and walked away, ignoring the blank stares he was getting, and leaving the book laying on the step.

As soon as he was gone, everyone burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke said, laughing out loud for once.

"I think he said it was called 'fanfiction'." Shikamaru said, making those quote marks in the air with his fingers.

"But I've read fanfiction before and I thought it was pretty good!" Sakura said, pulling a sheaf of paper from her pocket. "Like this, for example!" Ino snatched the paper and scanned it-

"WHAT? Sakura and Sasuke? Who would pair Sasuke with YOU?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Sasuke frowned and took the paper from Ino. He read the first line and shoved it back at Sakura. "What nonsense." _Him? Sasuke? Loved Sakura since they were twelve? What the heck…? _

"Well, I thought it was enjoyable." Sakura said, sniffing in a hurt way.

"Uh… how about we go back to the story, guys?" Tenten asked in an overly enthusiastic voice, gesturing at the pink book lying forgotten on the floor. "Who's reading now that Kakashi- sensei's gone?"

"Oh, I will! I will!" Naruto volunteered, jumping up and down.

"H-here, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly, handing the book to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed at her (causing her to blush and look elsewhere) as he flipped the book open to where Kakashi left off.

"_Then he- _wait, this is too weird and inappropriate." He flipped a few pages. "Wow, it's three pages long, too! Oh, here we go! 'Chapter Three'!" …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hehe, forgot this last time. Anyways, Naruto and friends and world do not belong to me. D **

**Chapter Two**

There was a loud scream off in the distance before Naruto could continue reading. Then the book flashed bright magenta and the pages rustled.

"Okay… that was weird. Anyways, chapter three!

'_You are Willow, a bright young girl with a smile to die for and beautiful pearl-colored eyes.'"_

"Grr… pearl eyes…" Neji muttered under his breath, causing Shikamaru and Ino to stare at him. "

'_After waking up in the forest, you start walking towards the patch of sunlight a little way off and stumble into a clearing. There is a young man training a few feet away from you. He has raven-black hair, and wears a headband with the symbol of a leaf on his forehead. As he spins and is about to kick a tree trunk, you smile and expertly step in, blocking his kick'-_"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at the book. Sakura and Ino had their mouths wide open in shock.

"-'_and sending him spinning through the air. He pivots and delivers a punch straight to your heart, which you dodge gracefully.'" _

Suddenly, Naruto felt the book being seized from him by someone. He looked up to see Sasuke with a maddened look on his face as he skimmed the rest of the page, then started tearing out the pages.

"Hey! Hey, teme! What are you doing? I'm reading that!" Naruto jumped up and tried to yank the book back. Sakura ran up and started tugging at it, too.

"Sasuke, stop!" she shouted.

"No! I won't let you have it! I am sick and tired of seeing girl after girl fall into my world and develop ridiculous relationships with me as I fall helplessly at their feet! (Yes, this means Sasuke reads fanfiction at his house.) I can't take it any longer! YAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke raised the book high above his head and started to tear at its cheap cover.

KICK!

"YOSH!" A flash of green and pink as Rock Lee screeched to a halt with the book in his hand. "I have decided! I myself shall rip up this horror and therefore save our youthful minds from further damage!" Everyone stared blankly as he did the nice guy pose and flashed his eerily bright teeth at them. Sakura was the first to come back to her senses.

"That's nice, Lee, but I think I will be the one that rips this baby up." She reached for the book, but to her surprise, Lee stepped away.

"Alas, my delicate blossom, I cannot have your hands tainted with the… the…"

"Crap?" Sakura suggested.

"I was going to say dirt, but close enough, that this book contains. So, I am sorry friends, but I'm afraid I must-"

SLASH! Everyone watched in shock as the book's hideous pink cover fell neatly apart into two pieces on the floor.

"There, that's done with. Now we can all go do something else." Tenten declared proudly, snatching her kunai from the air and sticking it into her pouch.

"W-well, I guess that's… it, then." Hinata said quietly from her seat next on the step next to the book.

"Good. I'm going home. This Share-a-Story day is just too troublesome for me." Shikamaru said, walking away from the monument with his hands clasped behind his head.

Everyone else was just walking away when Chouji, who had remained behind to finish his bag of chips, let out a scream of terror.

"Chouji! What is it?" Ino ran back to her teammate, who had actually dropped his precious chips in order to point at the spot where the book lay, WHOLE AND UNDAMAGED!

"Ha. Nice work, Tenten." Kiba snickered, as everyone rushed back to the steps.

"Shut up! That book fell into two separate pieces before we left!" Tenten ran up to the book and inspected it. "I don't get it. I'm positive I destroyed it."

"It's not your fault. There's something not right about that book." Neji said, frowning. The next second, he had pulled a kunai from his pouch and hurled it at the book, slicing it clean through. As it fell to the floor, there was a bright glow, and the pieces connected and became one again.

"Oh, no wonder Akamaru was so restless today! I kept ignoring him because I thought he just didn't like the book. I mean, who in their right mind would, right?" Kiba said, staring up at Akamaru on his head.

"I think we need to take this to Tsunade, guys. I'm scared." Sakura said, her hands clasped in front of her chest in a worried way.

"Do not fear, dearest Sakura! I shall protect you! I myself will bring this monstrosity to our most esteemed gondaime-" As Lee bent down to pick up the book, there was another blur of green, and he felt himself knocked off his feet. "Gai-sensei!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'M SORRY! I forgot all about this story! O!!! To my all my readers/reviewers, thanks so much, and I am VERY SORRY I didn't update for the past two months! Oh yah, warning before this chapter starts: MAJOR OOCness!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and company do not belong to me. **

**Chapter Three**

"STAY AWAY FROM THE BOOK!" Gai and Kurenai (who had been behind him) shouted in unison, fingers pointing.

"Hem, bit too late for that." Tenten muttered, inching away to the back of the "crowd" with Neji.

"I am sorry, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried dramatically, tears flowing down his face.

"It is all right, Lee! Since you did not know, you will only have to run two hundred laps around Konoha as punishment! Now go, my beloved student- AHH!"

Gai let out a high-pitched squeal as Kurenai whacked him on the back of the head.

"Listen, BUB, we didn't come here to watch FUZZY-BROWS run laps!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, especially Hinata, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Err, I mean… now is not the time to punish people! We were sent here to prevent a disaster from happening! We have no time to waste!"

The red-eyed woman leapt onto the top step of the monument and punched a fist into the air.

"This morning, we received an urgent message from a- uh- messenger, from Suna! Apparently, a very dangerous item," she pointed to the book, "has appeared! It was created by a group of extremely dangerous people with scary imaginations and no lives!"

Sakura raised her hand. "Isn't that a bit harsh, considering how most fanfiction writers are just normal people with an unhealthy obsession?" The other ten genin (and one chuunin) squinted at her suspiciously.

"Ah, but we're not talking about a NORMAL fanfiction writer here! We're talking SUETHORS!"

"Is that even a word?" Shikamaru asked in a doubtful voice.

Kurenai was about to reply when the book on the floor started to glow bright pink again (repetitious?). Everyone gasped and Kurenai frantically scooted about twenty feet away from it, causing everyone to follow her example, leaving a wide gap… and SASUKE.

The Uchiha prodigy was staring at the book as if he were mesmerized, and did not even seem to notice that he was standing alone. Sakura was a safe distance away when she saw that Sasuke was no longer by her side (he was next to her before, remember?) She quickly spun around, only to see Sasuke staring, dumbfounded, at the book.

"Sasuke!"

She started to run back to him, but before she was even halfway there, there was a strange shimmering sound, and sparkles started to appear in the air around the raven-haired boy with the chicken's butt hairstyle.

The next instant, a tall, beautiful girl with shining Pantene commercial-worthy hair materialized next to said boy and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Her hair phwooshed as she turned her head and smiled at the huddling group of shinobi a few dozen feet away. Naruto, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Chouji, and even Shikamaru, Shino, and the Hyuuga prodigy found themselves sighing dreamily, to their utmost shock. That was when Sasuke finally showed some sign of life.

"Huh?" was the last thing Sakura heard him utter before her love disappeared- literally- from her life, in a flash of pink and shimmering sparkles.

………

"He- he- HE'S GONE!" Sakura cried, falling to her knees.

_THAT -CENSORED- JUST STOLE MY BOYFRIEND, DAMN IT! _Inner Sakura added angrily. She was surprised to feel Kurenai's hand on her shoulder.

"There, there. Everything will be all right! You see, THIS is the REAL reason we," she indicated Gai and herself, "came!"

She grinned widely, revealing abnormally sharp, pointy teeth. Gai looked like he was about to butt in, but decided against it when she flashed her bright grin at him. "Actually, we were just supposed to send a team to bring Gaara back and be done with it, but since your friend here got taken as well, why not bring him back, too?" She added quickly, grinning again.

The group behind her, which had been scrambling about in a panic, immediately ceased running and screaming and moved closer to the steps.

"Did you just say-" Lee began.

"-GAARA?" Naruto and Kiba finished.

"That is correct!" Gai responded, jumping in front of the crowd. "This morning, Suna sent his sister to request help!"

A/N #2: Err, I was planning to end the chapter at the part where Sasuke disappeared, but what the hey? XD (Then I attempted to extend it even longer but failed miserably, so this chapter will contain... an incomplete ending. Sorry.)


End file.
